An Act of Vengeance
by IlanaNight
Summary: Bakura intends to let the Pharaoh hear their screams. To hear them as he did. The son shall pay for the sins of the father.


Vengeance

The eight year old boy watched as his family and friends were butchered and burned. They were being sacrificed for the dark of their souls. Some strange ritual to protect Egypt, ordered by the Pharaoh. The child who watched had no care for the reason behind the slaughter. He merely felt strong loneliness, sorrow, and hatred for the man responsible.

~ ~ 18 years later ~~

Bakura slunk through the slum streets of Thebes, glancing hatefully at the soldiers marching down the brighter streets visible through the alleyways. _"How dare they laugh and chat as they march. Men in that company killed innocent women and children. Why do the townspeople applaud as they pass? Oh, of course, it's because no one bothered to spread the news of their death." _

Bakura grimaced and shook his head. It was no good reminiscing over past events. He would have his revenge, even if it meant his death as well. Some might say that Bakura should have given up once the old Pharaoh died. However, Bakura firmly believed that someone should feel remorse. He would force the son to pay for the sins of his father. The Pharaoh would hear them scream, just as he had.

Bakura crept up behind the last of the marching guards and slit his throat as he dragged him into the alleyway. He winced as he saw the young man's face. This one clearly hadn't taken part in the bloody slaughter at Kuru Eruna. He was too young. Bakura sighed, stripped the man of his armor and set the body where the soldiers would easily find him. "I'm sorry you had to die for this, but at least you'll get a proper burial." Bakura said as he crossed the man's arms over his chest.

Bakura donned the armor, hating himself as he wore it. This armor bore the same insignia of the men who butchered his friends and family. When the next guard troop passed, he slipped into the ranks and marched with the troop towards the grand palace of the Pharaoh.

Once he reached the palace, Bakura slipped away from the rest of the troop and opened his senses, searching for the Pharaoh. He smirked as he found him, alone in his chamber. I "Silly Pharaoh, so confident in your own safety." /I Bakura swiftly walked through the maze of hallways towards the Pharaoh's chamber, and was pleased to discover that there truly were no guards in the hallway.

Bakura waltzed into the Pharaoh's inner sanctum, and was surprised to see the Pharaoh staring right at him. "Who are you? And, why are you here?" the Pharaoh asked with an expression of confusion on his face.

Bakura chuckled. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't know. I'll bet your father wouldn't have told you about Kuru Eruna, did he?" When the Pharaoh shook his head, Bakura continued, "Well, then I suppose I should enlighten you. Eighteen years ago, the Egyptian Royal Guard marched on the small town of Kuru Eruna in the mountains. The soldiers took the townspeople captive and proceeded to burn them alive, relishing in their screams. They collected the shadows of their hearts to sacrifice as part of a ritual. The soldiers assumed they had exterminated every living creature in the village, and indeed, they had. However, at the time, one boy was out running his horse. He returned to see his parents be engulfed in flames and hear their anguished cries." Bakura's voice was filled with agony as he ended his tale.

The Pharaoh looked shocked, and sympathetic. He walked over to Bakura and wrapped an arm around the scarred man. As his arm touched Bakura's bare shoulder, a shock ran through the Pharaoh and he was struck motionless. For the moment they're skin touched, the Pharaoh's mind was assaulted by countless screams. The screams turned into visions so painful they split his head with pain. The Pharaoh watched through Bakura's eyes as men, women, and children were consumed by flames with terror and agony in their eyes.

When the visions finally ended, the Pharaoh and Bakura both collapsed to the ground. As the Pharaoh regained his breath, he looked at Bakura with tears in his eyes. "How? How did you live with those spirits haunting you?"

Bakura smiled sadly. "I didn't, really. My life has been solely focused on making you feel the pain and loss that I felt. Now that I've done that, I feel free. My scar will be the only reminder now. I won't have to hear they're screams in my nightmares."

The Pharaoh smiled and reached over, touching the scar. "It fits you, the scar. It's good to remember those sorts of things. It helps you not repeat history." The Pharaoh sat up and pulled Bakura into his arms. "Also, scars like this help you to reach closure. You heal as they do."

Bakura smiled as he was pulled into a hug. "I suppose you're right. Well, I think I'd better leave. I came here to exact my vengeance, and I suppose I did. You heard their screams, I'm free."

The Pharaoh smirked and shook his head. "Nonsense. You have nowhere to go. You'll stay here. I could use someone as stealthy as you. Will you stay?" The Pharaoh smiled at Bakura, who rolled his eyes.

"I suppose. I've got nowhere else." Bakura slowly got to his feet, pulling the Pharaoh up with him. When the Pharaoh refused to let go of his hand, Bakura merely smirked and grasped the Pharaoh's in return.

And thus, through what was meant to be an act of enraged vengeance turned out to be the beginning of an understanding friendship, as the two fated to be enemies became friends.


End file.
